weberbreuerfandomcom-20200213-history
Mildred (Strauel) Hayes
Mildred Strauel (Jan 31, 1926 - April 20, 2017) was born January 31, 1926 to Albert Strauel and Elizabeth Trierweiler on a farm outside Jesup, Iowa. She worked for the Department of the Navy in Washington, D.C., in 1944 and 1945. In 1948, she graduated from Iowa State with a degree in home economics, which she taught at high schools in Oelwein, Charles City and Kewaskum, and at MATC. She married Will Hayes on July 31, 1954 at St. Athanasius Catholic Church in Jesup. Together they had four children: Michael, Timothy, John, and Sara. Mildred died Thursday, April 20, 2017 at Cedar Community Hospice in West Bend, Wisconsin. Obituary Mildred Strauel Hayes, 91, West Bend, formerly of Wauwatosa, and of Jesup, Iowa, found peace in eternal life Thursday, April 20, 2017, at Cedar Community Hospice. Mildred was born Jan. 31, 1926, on a farm outside Jesup, the daughter of the late Albert and Elizabeth (Trierweiler) Strauel. She attended Jesup High School where she was in all the theatrical productions. She played Mrs. Miniver. She worked for the Department of the Navy in Washington, D.C., in 1944 and 1945. In 1948, she graduated from Iowa State with a degree in home economics, which she taught at high schools in Oelwein, Charles City and Kewaskum, and at MATC. On a blind date she met her beloved husband of 62 years, William Hayes. She waited for him while he served his commitment during the Korean War and married him in her hometown church, St. Athanasius in Jesup, on July 31, 1954. Within a couple of years they were living in Wauwatosa where they raised four children. They were faithful members of St. Jude Parish and, after moving to West Bend in 1991, of St. Frances Cabrini Parish. Mildred was a member of the West Bend Women's Club and AAUW. Mildred remained true to the values learned as a youth on her family farm, which in many ways she never left. She was a teacher, long after she stopped teaching home economics. She taught the values of love, simplicity, humility, honesty, thriftiness and good old fashioned hard work, which she prescribed as the cure for most ailments. She never thought anything she did was special but she did all the little things that profoundly touched the lives of so many. Those Mildred leaves behind to cherish her memory include her husband, William Hayes; four children, Michael (Elizabeth) Hayes of Whitefish Bay, Timothy Hayes of Whitefish Bay, John Hayes of Lexington, Kentucky, and Sara Hayes of Whitefish Bay; eight grandchildren, Erica, Isabelle, Lillian, Greta, Peter, Josef, Matthew and Jacob; a cherished older sister, Florence Jaeger (FaceTiming with her until the end) formerly of Madison, now in Sante Fe, New Mexico; two sisters-in-law, Ruth Strauel, wife of her deceased brother Daniel Strauel, of Jesup, Iowa, and Rosemary Hayes Mahoney of New Berlin; a brother-in-law, James Hayes of Clearwater, Florida; and nieces, nephews, other family and friends. She spoke often of her fond memory of her younger brother, Billy, who died at the age of 17 in a car accident. A Mass of Christian Burial for Mildred was at 7 p.m. Monday, April 24, at St. Frances Cabrini, 1025 S. Seventh Ave., West Bend. The Rev. Nathan Reesman officiated. Visitation was 5-7 p.m. at the church. Private interment at Old St. Killian's Cemetery in Hartford. In lieu of flowers, memorials to St. Frances Cabrini School Endowment Fund or a charity of your choice is appreciated. Mildred’s family would like to extend their appreciation to Laurie, Nikki, Kim, Sara, Katie and all the staff at Cedar Community Hospice for their fine care. Special thanks to St. Joseph's Hospital, Dr. Mosley and nurse Jane. We would also like to thank the numerous family, friends and neighbors for the outpouring of love and kindness. The Myrhum Patten Miller and Kietzer Funeral Homes have been entrusted with Mildred’s arrangements. Additional information and guest book may be found at www.myrhum-patten.com. References Mildred Strauel Hays. Milwaukee News and Events. Accessed at http://www.gmtoday.com/obits/ozwash/obits/2017/04_Apr/22/Mildred-Strauel-Hayes.htm on June 14, 2017. Category:Albert and Elizabeth Strauel Family Category:Will and Mildred Hayes Family